Paige Scavo
Paige Scavo is the youngest child of Tom and Lynette Scavo. She was born on-screen during the sixth season finale, delivered by a notorious serial-killer who was holding her mom captive. She was supposed to be born along with her twin brother Patrick, but the latter miscarried. Biography Season 5 Lynette thinks her cancer has returned so she goes to the doctor. However, she finds out that it's not cancer, and discovers that she is pregnant with a second set of twins. She is surprised because she did not expect this and she tells Tom, who is planning on going back to college, the news. ("If It's Only in Your Head") Season 6 The morning after Lynette finds out that she is pregnant, she sits in the kitchen eating cereal. When Tom enters and asks what he smells, Lynette says that it is her despair. Lynette tells him that when their unborn twins finish high school they will be in their 60s. Later, while Lynette is getting an ultrasound, she doesn't seem excited about seeing her babies. When the doctor exits, Tom asks her why. She says it is because she doesn't love her children, to which Tom gets angry. He tells her that when the babies are born, she will love them the same as all her others. ("Nice is Different Than Good") Lynette eventually confides in her friend Susan that she does not want her babies and is considering terminating the pregnancy. Susan tells Lynette that children are the best possible gift that you could get which persuades Lynette to keep the twins. ("Being Alive") Tom and Lynette decide to tell their children about the pregnancy, disgusting them. Later, unaware that she's pregnant, Carlos promotes Lynette because the person he was going to give the promotion to was pregnant. Lynette tries to decline the job, but Carlos tempts her with a 50% salary rise. ("Never Judge a Lady by Her Lover") Entering her second trimester, Lynette struggles to hide her growing breasts. When Carlos notices the change, he assumes she's had implants, so Lynette, in fear of losing her job, goes along with the lie. ("The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me Blues") Gabrielle and Carlos eventually discover that Lynette is pregnant, so to avoid a lawsuit, Carlos tells Lynette she either runs the branch in Florida or quits her job. ("The Coffee Cup") Lynette refuses to move to Florida, so Carlos gives Lynette a large amount of work to complete in a hope he'd be able to fire her. When she is unable to do all the work, Carlos fires her. Lynette decides she's going to sue Carlos, but when her lawyer approaches Carlos, Gaby arrives to apologize. ("Would I Think of Suicide?") Gaby and Lynette's friendship is on the brink of collapse and they argue in public at the Christmas block party. However, when a plane crashes on the lane, Lynette risks her own life to save Celia Solis. ("Boom Crunch") Lynette starts to feel pains in her stomach, so she goes to the hospital. She is then told by the doctors that one of her babies has miscarried because of the plane accident, but Paige is fine and healthy. ("If...") When Lynette visits Eddie's house to tell him about his mother's death, she is taken hostage by him when she learns he is the Fairview Strangler. ("The Ballad of Booth") While being held hostage by Eddie, Lynette starts to go into labor, but he refuses to take her to the hospital. He is forced to deliver the baby himself and Lynette gives birth to a healthy Paige Scavo. Touch by the miracle of life and after being persuaded by Lynette, Eddie turns himself into the police for his crimes; Lynette is proud of him. ("I Guess This is Goodbye") Season 7 Lynette is holding Paige as her entire family pile demands on her. She tells them she cannot help out as she is holding Paige. When Renee calls, Paige is given to Tom. Lynette tells the family to tidy the house for Renee, who is visiting, but Tom says he cannot because he's holding Paige. When Renee arrives, Paige ruins the "perfect family" appearance by spitting up on Lynette's dress. ("Remember Paul?") When Tom is diagnosed with Postpartum depression, Lynette is unable to comfort him as Paige begins crying. ("You Must Meet My Wife") When Tom gets "high" on oregano, thinking it's cannabis, he realizes while looking at Paige how much he has in his life that is good. ("Truly Content") When Lynette leaves Paige in the care of Penny one day, she realizes how good she is at caring for her. Another day, when Lynette decides to go for a jog, she leave Penny to care for Paige again. However, Penny has a math test at school, so she takes Paige with her. When Lynette goes to collect Paige, she realizes how much Penny has been caring for Paige. ("The Thing That Counts Is What's Inside") Allison Scavo begins to care for Paige when the family hire her as their nanny to help Lynette cope with the stresses. ("Let Me Entertain You") Lynette becomes angry at Allison because she didn't wake Paige up from her nap and explains Paige won't be able to sleep well in the night. Lynette then tries to calm down a crying Paige. ("Excited and Scared") When Lynette and Renee start an interior design business, Lynette hires Susan Delfino as her nanny to help look after Paige during work hours. ("A Humiliating Business") Lynette decides to sleep train Paige to allow her to become more independent. However, Susan disagrees with this parenting technique, and she goes behind Lynette's back to comfort Paige while sleep training, angering Lynette. ("Sorry Grateful") Susan takes Paige out for a stroll and Lynette has to part with the Paige's "onesies" because she's outgrown them. This makes Lynette very emotional, as she is saying goodbye to her last "onesies". ("Pleasant Little Kingdom") When Renee asks Tom to install a security system on her door because of the ex-cons moving onto the lane, Susan watches them, knowing their history, while holding Paige. ("Down the Block There's a Riot") Later, during a family meal, Preston holds Paige as Penny tries to convince her siblings to watch her soccer match; Tom and Lynette realize how perfect their lives are. ("Where Do I Belong?") Paige later attends her grandmother's wedding to Frank Kaminsky. ("I'm Still Here") She then takes a family picture with her family, under the request of Frank. ("Flashback") When Renee announces to Lynette that she wants to become a mother, Lynette allows her to babysit Paige to get a feeling of motherhood. When out for dinner, Tom and Lynette see that Renee has taken Paige with her on a date. They're then shocked to see Renee give Paige to a waiter. Tom and Lynette collect Paige and then trick Renee into believing she's lost their baby. Renee then realizes that she isn't fit to be a mother. ("Searching") When Tom comes home one day with news, Lynette stops him from talking as she just got Paige to sleep. However, when Lynette learns that she and Tom are invited to an important conference, she screams with joy, awaking and upsetting Paige. ("The Lies Ill-Concealed") Season 8 As Tom and Lynette discuss their marital issues, Paige cries and ends their conversation as Lynette goes to calm her down. Later, Lynette takes Paige out in her buggy for a walk around Wisteria Lane. She is then present when Renee attempts to seduce new neighbour, Ben Faulkner, but fails miserably. Tom and Lynette then decide to announce their separation to their children. ("Secrets That I Never Want to Know") Paige comes home one day with her siblings, Parker and Penny, after staying at their father's apartment. Parker brings carries Paige and then gives her to Lynette. ("Making the Connection") Paige attends a family dinner with her mother, Lynette and siblings Parker and Penny. During the meal, the light above them starts flickering and Lynette begins her quest to fix it, so she can learn to do things on her own now that Tom is gone. ("Who Can Say What's True?") After finding out that Porter will become a father, Tom and Lynette talk to him over breakfast. Lynette struggles to hold Paige and make breakfast, so she gives Paige to Tom, but he puts her on the floor. As Lynette tell Porter she won't be helping to care for the baby as she has Paige, Paige goes missing. Tom goes looking for her and eventually finds her. When he retrieves Paige, he gives her to Lynette, who then gives her to Porter, so he can get a taste of parenthood. Tom later offers to care for the kids, including Paige, for spring break. ("She Needs Me") Paige is later taken with Lynette when she goes to offer Tom's assistance to Susan in making MJ's soapbox car. ("Lost My Power") Later life After being offered a job in New York by Katherine Mayfair, Lynette accepts it and decides to move there with her family. It is virtually certain that Paige moved with her family and grew up in New York. ("Finishing the Hat") Trivia * Paige was born a twinless twin, due to her brother Patrick died after complications. If Patrick had survived, she would've been a twin. * Paige and Patrick would have been the second set of twins born tp Tom and Lynette. * Lynette said in season 6 she wanted Paige to be named Polly. However, in a flashback for the Season Two's finale, she didn't want Penny to be named that. * Paige and Patrick's first appearance was in an ultrasound in season 6's premiere. * Paige's name wasn't revealed until 3 episodes after she was born in Truly Content. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 623 16.png Promo 701 01.png Promo 701 03.png Promo 701 05.png Promo 712 01.png Promo 801 09.png Promo 801 11.png Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Lynette's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents Category:Children